<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable // Jacob Seed by WelcometotheBliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263056">Vulnerable // Jacob Seed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometotheBliss/pseuds/WelcometotheBliss'>WelcometotheBliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometotheBliss/pseuds/WelcometotheBliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were only twenty when the world had fallen to pieces and the Seed Family had invaded Hope County. You had grappled their interest from the first meeting and the most intimate interest of one; Jacob Seed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure what this work will become but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the journey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elongated spiky stalks had stood in masses upon well soiled crop fields, each producing a cob of rich yellow juicy corn. You could already taste the butter in your mouth as your fingers grazed over hardened bulbs of juice. Every time you walked into this field, was a subtle reminder of the first corn stalk you had prospered when you were nine. A faint reminder of your father’s hard hand and ingenious smile as the family legacy passed over to you; his only daughter, as you had held the first corn cob in your hand. </p><p>That was only a pipedream. Not long after graduating highschool, had you pursued a career as a merchant in one of the Fall’s End market stalls. Initially it was your father’s dead end crops that were sold to neighbouring farms for fertiliser and pig slop, following after came little trinkets  that you had carved from wooden branches and a handy steel gripped knife. Your trinkets had sold surprisingly well, giving you enough money to put into an interest savings account. However, one customer, an older man with a rather startling face had taken an interest in your collectibles. </p><p>The older gentlemen would come by the market stall every Wednesday morning at the break of dawn with a palm full of cash; eagerly skimming his eyes and pointer finger over the small wooden animals you would craft. The man had a fiery red head of hair, tufty and soft in complexion. His skin was marked with immense burns, particularly down his uncovered forearms and the right side of his fair skinned face. You hadn't thought a great deal of it at first; perhaps something on the stove had sprayed up at him, perhaps he was in a house fire. Yet on further inspection of his camo jacket did you see seals of military performance; it appeared the man was a veteran and had retired to the desolate community of Hope County so he could enjoy the smaller pleasantries of a working community life. You had later learned not to assume. </p><p>Your encounters with the older gentleman had ceased when your father had passed away from a terminal illness. You had started noticing he spent more time in bed than in the fields, his fatigue had skyrocketed and his eating habits had dwindled. The big unit of a man that was your father, had shrunk into the mere skeleton of a once demanding man. He passed shortly after. As the only remaining member of your family; the farm fell into your name and ‘Cooper’s Corn’ was now your responsibility. </p><p>It had been January 4th when the gas stove lit like normal, the sun rose just as high and beautifully as every other day. Only one thing had changed. A knock had sounded at the timber door and upon inspection were you greeted with a midway pregnant Kim Rye. The older woman had offered you a cheery grin before inviting you to her baby shower in a week’s time. You accepted the invitation gratefully, however, with no intention to attend. Crops never took a day off of growing and thus you hadn’t a day off to let them grow unattended. Oftentimes you would sit at the rectangular hardwood table in the dining room with your head in your hands, wondering how life had gotten to this. You, a mere twenty years old were shouldering the weight of a successful company, alone and under no guidance. This was not the life you had planned. You had wanted to sell the farm off but recurring images of your father preparing his will had struck you in your place. The first thing he was sure of was that you would take the bulk of his fortune; his farm and his legacy. You couldn’t disappoint him now. You had already braved a year without him and sales had remained the same; high. That was all you could ask for. You had initially been afraid that your customers could taste the difference in leadership yet you received the same outstanding reviews. You were in the green.</p><p>January 11th had come around even faster than you had expected and you found yourself awake as the sun came up over the Whitetail Mountains from its bed of darkness. The sight had made you grateful to be alive to watch that very sunrise, to be alive at that specific moment in that specific place. Your phone had rung not long after with a reminder from Kim about the baby shower; as if you hadn’t enough on your plate in the first place. </p><p>Attending felt wrong, almost alien to you as you watched men and women you’d known your entire life associate and talk amongst themselves.  Everyone seemed so pleased for the new little Rye that was coming at a rapid speed. You had received many claps on the back from your father’s friends; Sheriff Whitehorse, Virgil Minkler and an older gentleman named Jacob Seed. Jacob had remained in the corner with what appeared to be a smaller group of people, all unfamiliar to you which only meant they were new. You had watched Nick Rye approach them at their arrival and walk back to his wife with an annoyed tug at his lips. The group of four seemed fairly lively, except for the eldest member. You felt your eyes drawn to the uncanny group often as they stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Sometimes you would make a second of eye contact with one of them which would then warrant what you presumed was a conversation about you; how young you were, perhaps how lost you seemed.</p><p>Kim Rye had squealed as she opened your gift, it seemed your wooden carvings were gaining quite a name for themselves. The small wooden cougar had gained the attention of the eldest outlaw member, the gentleman you used to sell to back at Fall’s End. Just as before, his eyes grazed the figurine and you saw his pointer finger twitch at the craftsmanship.  He liked it. The three people that had lingered with him had now spread into the crowd and were talking to every person they laid eyes on. The eldest however, remained firmly seated at his table in the back, eyes shot on the twinkling of a wind chime on the far right of the Rye’s patio. </p><p>You immediately felt the incessant need to join him; to combine two lonely individuals into what could’ve been a hearty conversation. Lifting your heels, you walked feebly up to the man’s table, eying the man's scars as you walked forward. You met eyes once he realized you were approaching, shooting from the wind chime to your much smaller figure standing before him, hands tangled together with a lack of something better to do. </p><p>“May I join you?” Your request was simple, uninvasive. He nodded curtly before turning back to the wind chime again. Nothing more was said but comfort was derived. You watched his shoulders slump slightly after, as if dropping his guard. You were no threat but just as lonely and lost as he; a sacrificed lamb for another’s purpose. One of the men came back to the table shortly after, taking a seat next to you with grace. He offered a magnificent smile before twisting a pair of Rosary beads between his fingers. </p><p>“Good morning child, I’m Joseph Seed, and this is my brother Jacob” You made no remark at the name he had given you, perhaps because you cared so little for anything but the crops growing on your plot of land. </p><p>“Can I interest you in the word of God?” Your eyes had shot from the man’s fingers to his eyes instantly, narrowing in accusation as you felt your lips twitch in hostility. You had always hated the preachers who came knocking on your door or approached you in the street; the brutality of life had shown you there was little to have faith in besides yourself. The man sensed your vulnerability, perhaps even smelt it. </p><p>“I run a convent called Eden’s Gate just north of here, if you are interested I would love to enlighten you of God’s newest revelations to me” The man was enthusiastic yet soft spoken; charismatic as could be. Your interest peaked slightly and yet your mind had shut down. You felt the irrevocable twitch of your lips tighten, feeling the stare of both men watch you with interested eyes. They were scoping out your reaction. Your tongue swished against your front teeth with malice as you openly declined the offer, pushing out your chair before exiting the conversation. You felt tension ruminate in the air as you left the men’s presence, both surprised at your initial choice of words.</p><p>“Get fucked”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning on continuing this story, I'm not sure when I will be updating or where the story is quite going but thank you for your support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the baby shower was awkward to say the least. You and Nick had isolated yourselves in the direct opposite corner of the room to whom you learned were the ‘Seed family’. Nick had given you a rundown of each of the members, making idle comments about John eyeing off his plane in the hangar before the party.</p>
<p>“Ya’know, Kim thought that we could make nice with them fuckin’ peggies over there by invitin’ them to this thing, but they brought watery macn’cheese! Who the hell does that?!” </p>
<p>Of course Nick had kept you very much entertained but you could feel the eyes of the Seed family burn into you with every breath. If you knew any better, you’d say they were furious but the humbled look on Joseph’s face spoke otherwise; instead he seemed pleased. His eyes screamed for you to turn back to them, to give them your utmost attention so as to guide you back to God; but you were far too stubborn to do so. </p>
<p>The days following the shower had gone ridiculously to plan, you were back into your routine and frankly out of milk. </p>
<p>The trip to Fall’s End was mind numbing, despite how breathtaking the Montana scenery was. At each billboard your eyes would flicker upward, catching the movements of little men as they plastered on the same sign. A picture of John with outspread hands and a welcoming to Eden’s Gate. The propaganda was far too cultish for your taste and so you continued driving; past preachers at every hole in the road with the same message for you; ‘Praise be to the Father’. They all dressed remotely similar and each adorned the same culty logo on their forehead; the combination of a Jewish Star and the Cross of Jesus Christ. By the time you had reached the corner store on the end block of Fall’s End, you’d forgotten you’d even needed milk. </p>
<p>The sun had hit the centre of the sky and for a moment you bathed in it. Allowing your eyes to flutter shut, you felt the warm sunlight on your skin and like honey you melted into it. Walking into the store had made you stiff, every man and woman inside were people you knew once but it seemed no longer. They were all dressed like the preachers on the roadside, their eyes glazed over in a green hugh as their eyes followed you through the store. The place looked like it had been ransacked and you presumed it was all due to whatever kind of movement the Seeds were running. </p>
<p>The shop owner looked displeased with all the business which you found odd, yet as you watched a man stroll through the double doors with a full trolley and no inclination to pay for it, you understood why. </p>
<p>Just get the milk and go.</p>
<p>The freezer aisle had been just as ransacked as the rest of the store; only a few cartons of milk remaining at the back of the centre shelf. Your fingers dug through the cartons, searching for one of the newest date before you felt a presence behind you. On your hands and knees, you turned your head to the side slightly to see an all too familiar face now; one you had grown to know too quickly for your liking. </p>
<p>John Seed.</p>
<p>“Well good morning Miss Cooper, what a delight to see you here. I don’t suppose you’ve reconsidered my brother’s offer?” John was charming but the closeness of his body to yours as you stood had caught you off guard. Even with the freezer door open, you could feel the warmth radiate off his body, smell the expensive cologne on his collar. He offered you a confronting grin before offering you a hand; the hand of opportunity, of knowledge, of imprisonment and slavery. You were no pushover. </p>
<p>“No more as last time. It seems I have not been clear enough with your family. I don’t care about your religion or your Messiah; I care about my business so if you don’t get out of my face, we may have a problem here” The Seeds' inclination to turn you over was feeling like harassment. John tutted at you like a child.</p>
<p>“Greed has overtaken you and if you’re not careful it will consume your soul. Now I can cleanse you of that sin, it won’t be easy and it will be painful but it will be worth it” </p>
<p>It seemed the Seeds were thick skulled too. You felt your eyes roll back slightly in impatience, you didn’t have time for this. </p>
<p>“Then it shall consume me” You smiled, offering the best of your pearly whites before sidestepping John and taking your carton to the counter. You could feel him behind you, closing in with every second that went by but you refused to turn around or pick up your pace; you weren’t going to be bullied into a cult. As you laid the carton on the counter, your fingers sifted through your purse for some small coins but withdrew as you felt the hot breath of John in your ear.</p>
<p>“Then you shall die” He was gone not even a moment after, it was as if he and his devout followers had suddenly been whisked up into thin air. With all the craziness going on; maybe they had. </p>
<p>“These fuckin’ peggies. They’ve been robbing me blind” The shop owner was furious as he scanned your carton, bagging it up quickly for you as he flipped the OPEN sign over. You felt your eyebrows furrow in confusion.</p>
<p>“Peggies?” You were unfamiliar with the term. You had heard Nick say it to you before but he was too caught up in his rant for you to question him.</p>
<p>“P.E.G. Project at Eden’s Gate. I’m surprised you didn’t already know Miss Cooper” You felt the right side of your lip tug downwards as your eyes following the shopkeeper’s hands. </p>
<p>“I don’t get to leave the farm very often, sometimes it’s like I don’t even live on this planet. I feel like with everything going on; I’ve had my head in the sand. How long has this been going on?”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper’s chin tilted upwards in thought.</p>
<p>“The Seeds have been here for a few months now but it’s only been starting to get bad recently. They’ve had an influx of followers and they’re starting to get forceful with me. I’m not sure when I’ll be opening next, it doesn’t seem to be worth it anymore when they’re  robbing me right in front of my eyes!” The man’s southern accent was fairly prominent and you wondered if he’d regretted moving here in the first place. The Treasure state held so much promise, and now held even more fear. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should all disappear for a while” The man muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jacob will make an appearance in the next few chapters, I promise. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days had been trudging by and you were starting to become hesitant about leaving the farm. </p>
<p>The day after you’d been to Fall’s End, a small white book was left on your doorstep adorning the same golden symbol stamped on the cultist’s jackets and faces. It had taken you by immediate surprise. The quality of the book was sturdy and the insides were filled with passages and pictures of the Seed family and their legacy to lead society to Eden before the collapse. You had flipped through the book briefly before throwing it into your fireplace, watching the pages bubble and singe in the fire light over a glass of wine. </p>
<p>The next day you were surprised with a similar gift, however, it was a bouquet of brilliant white flowers with petals that formed outwards like a gramophone. The scent was mind buzzing and too strong for your liking; much like the Seeds’ efforts to win you over. The next day however, the gift was hardly as nice. </p>
<p>The usual knock at the door came with an incentive as you pulled the handle to reveal John Seed. The charming smile he usually held was now primarily sinister, he watched you with steady eyes; now narrowed in glee. You felt your insides shift with anxiousness as he held out a small document, fingers barely touching the paper as he palmed it off to you.</p>
<p>“Miss Cooper, what a delight! Don’t mind the housecall, this won’t be the last-”</p>
<p>John had a way of dragging on a conversation, much to your distaste. You watched his fingers dance with excitement before filling his pockets, eyes then flickering up to his lips.</p>
<p>“-As I’m sure you know, your farm is worth quite a bit and I’m willing to offer you a generous amount for it. I suggest you read over this legal document and sign the bottom of it-”</p>
<p>Your hand had jumped upwards in a twitch as he came on just as strongly as ever. You felt your cheeks ball up in confusion as you skimmed the outlines of the paper.</p>
<p>“You’re insane” You deadpanned, hand flinging the door back into its frame and blocking John Seed from the inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-I’ll return tomorrow for it’s collecting!” His voice vibrated through the door, a mixture of furiousness and certainty. </p>
<p>“Diana-” You felt your heart jump a beat, or perhaps it stopped all together; as he spoke your name. You felt the paper crinkle in your hands as your fingers melted into fists. How could he possibly know your name? You had barely introduced yourself to the family at the baby shower; unless they made some inquiring of their own...</p>
<p> “-I suggest you sign those papers, it’s in the best interest of your property, otherwise I’ll have no choice but to burn it down” You felt your cheeks redden in fury, eyes set on the opposite window where cornfields stretched for what felt like miles; a century’s worth of a family’s labour. </p>
<p>You said nothing, imagining the ends of John’s lips turn upwards as you heard the click of his tongue. </p>
<p>You waited for a few moments by the door, listening to the crunching of gravel under John’s boots, the slamming of a car door and the stirring of an old engine. At last, he was gone. You allowed yourself to breath. For how long it would last? You weren’t sure. </p>
<p>You hadn’t looked at the paper after that; it sat on the island of marble in your kitchen, untouched and starved of attention. You refused to be bullied; to join a cult, to follow a man you didn’t know and to give up your family’s home; your home. You weren’t going to bow as easily as they would assume, and you certainly didn’t appreciate the threat.</p>
<p>The sheriff’s phone line was always atrocious; you were never sure how long you’d be waiting to speak to a mindless and often expressionless deputy. Tonight was just as unfortunate.</p>
<p>“-No, you listen to me, Deputy! I need to speak with Sheriff Whitehorse now! This an emergency!” You were out of breath once again, shouting at a middle aged woman with half a lick of sense. Her name was Nancy. </p>
<p>“I’m being threatened with arson and you’re telling me it’s not a big deal?!” The woman on the other end heaved a heavy sighed before slurping up what you presumed was a coffee at this late hour. </p>
<p>“I think you’d be better off signing darlin’, be honest with me Diana, I’ve known you your whole life and this farm was never what you wanted. This is your opportunity to give it away, to make a pretty penny; Lord knows you could use it. It’s better this way.” She was trying to convince you, too brainwashed herself to even comprehend your requests, you weren’t calling for a lecture, you were calling for action.</p>
<p>“Nancy, one day you’ll regret signing your life away to a cult” The woman laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh no darlin’, I’ve been saved, and if you knew what was coming you’d be best to follow the father’s word. Sell the house, and when John asks you to atone, you’d be best to accept” The line rang dead and you cursed a string of profanities as you swung the phone back onto the receiver. If they planned to invade your house, perhaps you’d better pay theirs a memorable visit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana pursues the church of Eden's Gate with the intention of confronting the Seeds but is confronted with a far more frightening reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jacob Seed is here! finally....<br/>Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The centralised Church of Eden’s Gate was the most simple structure you’d ever seen. No bell towers, no welcoming mat; simply just a building in order to congregate. Your path to the church had been outlined with chain link fences and cultists galore, blowing fire from blow torches and leashing untrained beasts. The beasts snapped and snarled at you as their holders did little to show the certainty of Eden’s Gate’s love which like others, had been shoved down your throat. </p><p> Approaching the double wooden doors, already opened wide enough for your entrance, did you see that every pew was filled with the dancing minds of what seemed to be devoted adherents. The night had approached quietly and stood over you with an overpowering grace, as if forcing you into the light of the flames scattered around the man himself; Joseph Seed. </p><p>Upon entering the Church, you felt automatically on the spot. Every eye drew to you, like a moth to a flame; quite obviously your goal hadn’t been to blend in, but the simple floral piece you wore was not eye catching, instead you had thought them to be bored. Yet as your eyes trailed upwards, they met with the three infamous heralds and the man himself; each offering you a grin of some sort. Your eyes drew immediately to the taller man; of whom you’d sold multiple collections of trinkets to. Jacob Seed. His eyes danced over you and his lip twitched with what you presumed was uncertainty; yet never left your figure as you made space on the edge of the back pew. </p><p>Eventually once the sermon had begun, his unnerving stare left you and focused in on his brother, however failing to keep attention as he continued to glance at your small frame hiding behind the man in front of you. </p><p>Combinations of the New Testament, Torah and Qur’an spilled from the man of the hour, all in what seemed to be a swift blend of lecturing. You almost felt your eyes roll into the back of your head with boredom; but the ferocity in his voice screamed panic. How long would this go on for? </p><p>“Please join me now” Joseph led the hymn of ‘Amazing Grace’ of which the adherents knew word by word of; their mouth echoing the same notes and unmatched tones of their Father. </p><p> Just as the sermon reached its climax and Joseph was now pacing on the smaller stage; you heard the dogs begin to bark again, only this time it was accompanied with the outraged declarations of riled adherents. The doors at the centre of the Church opened and the moonlight poured onto Joseph through the custom Eden’s Gate window behind him. The shirtless man peered upwards through his yellow framed glasses and immediately you had felt a presence by your side. Looking up, did you see the badges of the law, on what seemed to be the last straw; the last string of hope. </p><p>“Something is coming. You can feel it can’t you? That we are creeping towards the edge-”</p><p>They executed a steady walk down the aisle as if practicing the role of a nauseous bride. Weapons holstered, you felt the tension stretch as Joseph’s loyal church goers grew rowdy. </p><p>“-and there will be a reckoning” You felt your breathing pick up as you watched both the men in front and beside you stand with the ferocity of a wild cat, fighting for its basic survival; and sitting among the beasts while the police moved towards their father did the world fall silent. All you could hear was a steady ring echo through your ears, eyes matching with Jacob who now stood to the left of his brother, watching you idly despite the oncoming threat. They dared you to leave, to run, almost condemning you if you didn’t. </p><p>You felt your breath quicken as the screams reemerged, as Joseph stirred on the crowd. You felt your anxiousness emerge. </p><p>“-to take me away from you!” They grew louder, surrounding the man with a fleshy bullet proof vest. </p><p>“God will not let them take me. Go, go.” The adherents filed out, hands melted together in a praying motion as they filtered out into the moonlight. You wish you could follow them because now Jacob’s eyes were sorely on you. You wanted to move, pleaded with your body silently to do so and yet you were frozen; out of fear, morality, weakness. </p><p>“I saw when the lamb opened the first seal-” Jacob’s arms were crossed now, almost mockingly towards the authority before him. Your eyes gazed the individuals of whom you had desperately tried to reach the night before; the Sheriff and two unidentified men.</p><p>“-and hell followed with him” Joseph’s eyes met yours for what seemed like moments at a time, in reality it was only a second.  Cuffs were slapped around the father’s outstretched wrists and you felt yourself shudder, as if the cold metal was over your own. </p><p>The man was being led from his own church and your heart leapt with anxiousness; the heralds now not only eyeing the father, but you. You were here for the same reasons as the police. For answers, for justice.</p><p>They knew what was coming, they knew the lengths an opposition would go to; and you were not faithful. John’s hands clenched in fury, Faith’s once graceful smile twitched with zealous and Jacob watched you with an empty and fascinated gaze; as if your appearance tonight had struck the match of  what seemed to be the beginning of the end. You had read enough of their book to know that this ‘opening’ was the beginning of their ruthless collapse; and perhaps your pursuit to pick a fight had landed you in a vulnerable position.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph’s voice rang out through church but in what seemed to be a whisper; it flooded your ears and filled your body with dread. </p><p>“Sometimes the best thing to do is to walk away”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana finds herself injured, afraid and the most stubborn she's ever been as she tries to outrun the project and frankly, Jacob.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to thank everyone that has been giving this story a chance; I really appreciate your kudos, bookmarks and comments. I'd love to hear your on going predictions concerning the story and overall thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the screams of infuriated Peggies weren’t enough to get you off your feet, then the bullet that scraped your cheek surely was. In a wave of sudden adrenaline, you had hoisted yourself up and made a beeline for a window on the opposite side of the room; feet hitting the ground and dress snagging on every rigid surface it could find. You felt a wave of heat behind you, laboured breaths as you reached the window sill; hands gripping the edges of the frame and you felt your body hit the surface of the glass. You heard it shatter and crystalise, felt it tear and shred your skin on impact before you were winded and hit the floor. </p><p>By the window was as you presumed, a male peggie standing in the shattered window, the frame edged with jagged glass; so alternate in design. The man’s head was ripped backwards by his mop of dark hair by what seemed to be a much larger figure dressed in camo; Jacob. Taking the opportunity, you palmed the ground; feeling the small diamond looking fragments break through the skin and the stinging release of your blood hit the floor.<br/>
The adrenaline still waged strong; as the stinging dulled momentarily, only enough for you to pick yourself up and stagger towards the river’s edge; that seemingly stretched around the entirety of the small island.</p><p> You felt your eyes tearing, your heart thumping loudly in your chest and the dull throb of it in your extremities. You heard a small huff behind you as the Peggie that had charged at you was hoisted through the broken frame of the window by his collar to hit the small shed alongside. He hit the tin exterior; and nothing… he had been killed. For a moment you saw a chopper enter the air, propellers spinning in haste as small alien looking creatures crawled up the edges; you saw the helicopter dip to the left before one of the creatures threw itself into the blades. Smoke had bore itself momentarily before the machine hit the ground in a whistle toned decline. An explosion followed soon after. </p><p>You felt your arms shrink and knew that the adrenaline had overstayed its welcome. One leg at a time you lifted yourself over the fence before wading into the water; with a glance back you saw young Faith stand at the waterside; dancing in the shallows as an eruption of green encircled her. She had vanished but the violence certainly hadn’t. More peggies gathered by the edge of the water, some entering to grab you but a set of hands had held them back. Jacob and John stood by the water’s edge now, eyes pinned sorely on you as you felt your muscles strain against the current. This was such a stupid idea. </p><p>“Come home little lamb, the water isn’t for the weak” The older man’s voice wasn’t foreign to you. You had spoken to him briefly on all the occasions he had visited your stall; he was soft toned and gruff at the same time; an odd combination of soothing and sinister. Now he was mocking you, teasing you for your escape route. You felt your anger flare. On a sudden rush of emotion, you pushed harder; waves breaking over you and legs tiring yet you pushed on. Feeling the firey burn of exhaustion in your arms as you bobbed your head above the water. Sinking yourself to replenish your strength before reemerging and continuing on your tread. </p><p>“Diana, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be!” This time it was John, followed by the roar of their Peggie army.</p><p>Your hand hit the shore and for a moment as you grasped at the wet sand, trying to gain the leverage of anything to pull yourself from the water. You laid your tired build on the edge, breathing laboured and cuts burning as you felt the rock solid edge of glass hit nerves. You still had glass in your wounds. Escaping you was a sudden hiss, as you felt your shaky arms push you onto your feet once more; the purr of an engine from across the river had your eyes snapping upwards; seeing the Peggies steer themselves over the river’s current to your edge of the shore. There was a fucking boat?! You were convinced you just enjoyed making things harder for yourself.  The three heralds had now gathered on the other side as fire amassed in the distance; an explosion followed soon after as the radios of the Peggies crackled to life with the gift of their father’s voice. </p><p>“Begin the Reaping!” His voice had broken in a shrill scream as you felt your muscles spring to life and in an instant you were gone; the shoreline empty and your heart raging. The road wasn’t too far from the river, the rocky gravel leading away from the Eden’s Gate central compound and towards what you hoped was the Holland Valley. You had no idea where you were; the trees were taller and thicker in brush than those of the holland valley; the green’s of the forest were darker than the agricultural epicentre of the Holland Valley. Frankly, you weren't in the Holland Valley.</p><p>The only good thing about this was that you were now safe. No soul was in sight, and for a moment you took the time to assess your wounds. Your leg had a major gash near your thigh  which continued to drench your once floral dress in blood; smaller cuts adorned your hands, forearms and calves. You felt the world spin for a moment as the redness continued to seep down your leg; your consciousness waning as you collapsed to the floor. With a last burst of energy, you ripped the edge of your dress before wrapping it around your upper thigh as tightly as you could; fingers digging at the cut for the large shard of glass that continued to wage war on your muscles. You emitted a hollow screech as you ripped it from your leg; now the blood was spurting. It had hit your femoral artery. This was bad. </p><p>With the sudden on-kick to survive, you felt a small dose of adrenaline hit you, pushing you onwards despite your continuing darkened vision.</p><p> You had walked for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds before you once again heard the purr of an engine; before you were able to strain your neck muscles to peer back, the car had already driven up alongside you.</p><p>In it was an assortment of people, however all wore the same Eden's Gate symbol so proudly on their front. You hadn’t the energy to fight, you could barely move.The Peggies took their time exiting the ute as if mocking you and your wounds. </p><p>“Well, it seems the Madonna has strayed from the path” You felt your eyebrows furrow as your body dropped to the ground. Confusion had overwhelmed you; about the world, how the Peggies came to be, and you had possibly gotten yourself into this situation. Now you had one more question to mull over; what did he mean by ‘The Madonna’?</p><p>The radio crackled to life again as one of the Peggies reached out to their herald; you had waited in curiosity to learn of who it was. </p><p>“We got the Madonna!”</p><p>A deep voice echoed back.</p><p>“Bring her to the compound. Now.” </p><p>It was Jacob.</p><p>With minor consideration they had thrown you in the backside of the ute, having lost the decency to at least clip your seatbelt. As the cultists sat in the two front seats; you watched the heavy green move by too quickly for you to process what you were seeing. You felt the hope drain just as quickly as the life that was draining from you. You in that moment felt weak. You weren’t going to die. You wouldn’t let yourself die. You’d rather have fought for every inch of your survival than be killed or enslaved by a cult. That was how you would die. Your hand inched towards the handle of the door, cultists too absorbed in their radio hymns to even give you a speck of attention. </p><p>“I can’t believe we captured the Madonna; the Father will be so proud of us” You felt sick to your stomach. Where did the police go now that you were being kidnapped and held against your will? You opened the car door, flinging your now heavy body out of the car without a care in the world; nothing could’ve hurt more than you’d already endured. You were wrong; your jawbone hit the ground and a rush of pain bounced around in your skull before the grazed area began to drip. You felt like a ragdoll; when they buried you, you’d look nothing like yourself. You certainly couldn’t have an open casket at this rate. </p><p>Your eyes closed as you heard the car hit the breaks and the Peggies scramble from their seats. Then you heard nothing. The world had faded and for a moment you were convinced you were dead; and thank the Lord, it was far more peaceful than you’d imagined. </p><p>That peace was torn by your emerging consciousness from a sea of black. Your body protested in any movement; your head throbbed and your mouth was as dry as the dirt.  You were in a small metallic room; filled with supplies and what seemed to be two men. You stifled a groan as your head lolled to the side and the two men jumped with uneasiness. One rushed to your side. </p><p>“Hey there, take it easy” He poured a single gulp of water into your mouth and as you swallowed you felt the rest of your body come alive.</p><p>“I’ll get Eli” The voices were muffled after that. You drifted for what seemed like eternity before coming back to the land of the living. </p><p>“It’s alright, don’t panic. The Whitetails have got ya now” Your mind swelled with thought but it simply hurt too much to think.</p><p>“Well Madonna, I think you’ve got a death wish” You would have laughed.</p><p>“..-wha-” Your voice had echoed through the room and for a moment you weren’t sure who’s it was. It sounded nothing like you. It was damaged, cracked and somber; merely exhausted. </p><p>“You really have no idea what’s been happening, have you?-” He gave you no reason to respond.</p><p>“Well, the cult has been gaining a lot of rapid recruits recently and I would attribute it to their self-proclaimed collapse. They’ve been stealing people from their homes and it’s becoming too much for us to keep up with. One of their predictions was that the coming of a woman to their Holy land before the collapse would be their guide to the new Eden. The Madonna. That’s you. Or so they think. Now I’m real sorry about all this, it must be rough but we’’ll keep you under our arm. You rest up; you’ve got a long recovery to get through” The man-Eli had turned to walk away from you but you had instantly piped up; and the bearded man turned with eagerness to hear what you had to say. </p><p>“I just want to go home” His eyes dropped immediately and you knew in that moment that he sympathised with you.</p><p>“We’’ll get you home eventually but for now, we’’ll take good care of you Madonna-”</p><p>“Diana”</p><p>“-right, Diana” The blankets had been edged up closer to your neck and tucked in around the edges. The warmth reminded you of the immediate coldness of the river waters at night; yet you had been numb with a combination of pain and adrenaline, you could barely feel anything. But now you felt everything, and it was the worst thing you had ever experienced. You still had so many questions that remained unanswered. Where were you? Why had this happened? What was going to happen?</p><p>“Eliiii-” A familiar deep voice had come through the speakers. It teased, it baited and it waited for a reply. Eli’s smaller voice replied with an equal gruffness to the infamous Jacob Seed.</p><p>“What can I do you with Jacob?” It amazed you how friendly Eli was.</p><p>“I think you’ve got something of mine and I’ll give you until tomorrow to surrender the Madonna to the project. In return I will ease up on your little play-soldier movement. Give you an extra week to live” Jacob thought he was so smart, that he had so much leverage. If you could you would've snorted in the sheer funniness. Eli had the upper hand and Jacob knew it but merely downplayed. </p><p>“Goodbye Jacob”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana finds herself settling into the Whitetail ways and meets an unlikely but handsome stranger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ached for what felt like days; bandages were changed every few hours, medication was inserted through a drip on a constant and your mind swirled with the current situation. What a predicament this was. You had begun to lose pain in your leg, yet your jawline continued to shoot an alarming amount of pain up your neck with every turn. You had begun to limp around the Whitetail compound and for the first time in a few weeks; you were beginning to feel secure. You had barely thought about your farm; too afraid to think about how the Peggies were treating it, granted if they were treating it at all. </p><p>You felt somewhat abandoned; having picked up and left the only place you’d ever known, but your life was more important than a legacy. </p><p>You had dressed in nothing but khaki for the past few days; somehow it made you look even more sickly with its contrast to your blood absent skin. You looked like a walking corpse and you knew it. Eli had been watching the cameras for a few days; even instructing you on how to use the radios, open the channels and provide insight to the Whitetail soldiers on their missions.</p><p>You had met one particular soldier with enough kick to catch your attention. You had memorised his face at the church; a wide brimmed nose, dark eyes and a mop of dark hair to match. The man was a combination of intimidating and handsome all at once. He had hung around the compound for a little while during your recovery; playing cards game, changing bandages and urging you for insights on his live missions. They called him the deputy.</p><p>The heat had been increasing with every refusal that Eli gave to Eden’s Gate. The Whitetail scouts and soldiers were feeling it with every intenseful rescue mission, every cult member stubbornly put down. They seemed to be multiplying like rodents and the Whitetails were running on fumes. You had begun to notice how much of an efficient bargaining chip you were; and while that discouraged you from settling in with the Whitetails, it also gave you a wider range for demands. </p><p>“Hey there soldier, still kicking?” The familiar deep vocals made you emit a wide cackle. You turned swiftly to eye the deputy. Dressed all in khaki and sporting a cougar cap. His hands had moulded themselves into his hips and he stared at you with a certain ambience. You had offered a smile while shaking your head.</p><p>“Not quite, but I’m not dead yet” This time the deputy laughed, clapping a hand on your back and rubbing it soon after. </p><p>“You won’t die. You’re strong, I don’t know anyone else crazy enough to jump out of a moving car and surviving” This had made you look down, assessing the large cut square on the thigh of your pant legs; perfect to change bandages through. What a mess. </p><p>“That’s because it is both crazy and stupid. I wouldn’t recommend it. I haven’t been quite the same since” The deputy had settled himself on the back end of a desk, hands gripping the edge as he swung his legs back and forth.</p><p>“Yeah well, sometimes crazy is the only thing that keeps you alive; and besides, it’s only been a few days, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ll recover. You’ll have some mean scars to show off too” His enthusiasm almost made you believe that the large incision on your inner thigh and the light scarring that would sit under your jawbone would be as awesome as made out. You weren’t quite fooled but you were willing to humour him.</p><p>“What’s Eli got you doing this time huh?” A swift change in conversation was needed, you didn’t need to talk about how broken you were looking; you could tell that the bags under your eyes, the obvious limp and alabaster shade of your skin was enough to disprove his incentives of obvious recovery. </p><p>“Just a rescue mission; should be easy enough but I need some insight from the cameras while I’m on the ground. Eli said he’d do it but I think you should do it; you helped Brady out the other day and I missed out. I was real disappointed Di” You shook your head with a small laugh; he sure knew how to work his way under your skin.</p><p>“I’ll see what Eli says, if he thinks I’m ready for it then I’d be happy to. I don’t think you realise how important your missions are Cole” He smiled down at the ground, cheeks reddening. </p><p>“Sure sure, we all work here Di, we’re all important. I need to go to the restroom, excuse me” The man hurried off in an instant yet he seemed almost hesitant to leave you alone. It wasn’t often that Eli left you unattended as one of his most valuable Conrads and it was even more rare that you and Cole were left alone together in a room. The young man left  an array of objects behind from his bag. Your eyes fluttered back up to the black and white cameras for a moment before you heard the intense and recognisable static of the radio.</p><p>“Oh deputy, hide her all you want. I’ve got you all figured out”</p><p>You felt the immediate tension rise again, however, this time it was all yours. Your heart stopped for what felt like minutes and your breathing quickened increasingly. Your hands clutched the table with a vice like grip, knuckles a ghostly white from the strain. Your lips trembled as you felt the phantom pain all down your leg, a solemn reminder of Eden’s Gate’s wit; dry and unsubtle. </p><p>“You think she’d really choose you? Unlikely. You’re a lap dog. A means to an end. Your purpose will be fulfilled soon enough and I’ll have no more use for you. I suggest you hand her over, it’ll soften the blow considerably. I’ll see you soon” The line crackled closed. </p><p>Cole returned soon after with a skip in his step and a grin on his face; it dropped within an instant of seeing you tremble and your eyes brim with tears.</p><p>“You’ve been talking to him?” The devastation was clear in your voice. Cole’s hands lifted to ease you yet you felt more riled up. He knew what you meant.  You felt yourself growl.</p><p>“How could you?!” The tone of your voice startled you as you stood from your post, the eyes of the deputy followed you as you gazed scornfully at him; a man you’d come to trust in the short time that you’d known him.</p><p>“I don’t know what he told you, but I am not working with him! The Whitetails found me after Jacob captured me for his trials. I never respond to him! I don’t even know how he found my channel!” The frantic tone of the deputy’s voice rang true as you felt your shoulders sink in defeat. Your heaving breaths ceased to regular and your hands unclenched. The anger subsided just as quickly as it emerged. </p><p>“I’m sorry Cole”</p><p>“I know. I am too. I should’ve told you but I-” He paused for a moment.</p><p>“I just knew you’d get upset and you’ve already got so much on your mind” You nodded, holding out your arms as he came to you, enveloping you. You smelt the musk of his cologne and found yourself nestling in his neck. You needed to trust these people, or else you’d die like a dog under the whip of Eden’s Gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be from Jacob's perspective ;)<br/>Little bit of a filler. Apologies for not posting sooner, there's a lot going on in my life right now. Enjoy the chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Much love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt like a cool blanket around your shoulders; draped over your forearms and pooling at your feet. Your feet clanked against the metallic steel steps, echoing back into the Wolf’s Den as you  surged upwards into the woody region of the Whitetail Mountains. The hands around your wrist tightened and you  felt the strain of the man’s arms tug you up slightly; gently. Cole offered a gratifying smile in which you returned feebly; feeling the strain in your  thigh accumulate with each step. This was as far as you’d  gone from the Wolf’s Den for at least a few weeks; ever since you  were chased from the church. The tightened bandage strapped against your thigh continued to bundle and squeeze with each step; a firm reminder of how you had been mauled in the mouth of the Eden’s Gate mutt. </p><p>You could feel the muscle's tightening tightening as the shredded muscle was forced to move. You needed to rebuild your body one step at a time. You allowed yourself to bear your weight onto Cole who helped you move less than gracefully, but it was practical. Your foot was dragging behind you as you felt the gears in your legs shift and grind together rustily; squealing in protest as you moved. Your leg felt better than it had previously, the prominent scrape across your jawline clotted and patched up with thick brown scab. It was disgusting but an openly accepted phenomena that your body was healing. The small cuts on your arms had been scraped out to remove the glass and now were small scars on once unmarked skin. You’d call them warrior wounds; a survivor’s badge of honour. Unknowingly, Jacob would agree. </p><p>You felt yourself sink slightly as your leg halted you in your tracks. You were barely out of the den and already you could feel yourself squabble.You felt your face contort in the most unimaginable pain as Cole’s grip tightened; his arm roped itself around your waist and rubbed soothingly as you laid into him.</p><p>“I want to go home” You muttered under your breath, tears pooling in eyes so large and wide that Cole could see them from a mile away. You watched the ground shift before Cole’s hand tilted your chin skywards to meet his eyes. </p><p>“I can imagine, hang in there” Your head dropped again and you shook it in vigor. You couldn’t stand this anymore; being cooped up like a lab rat in the Whitetail’s base. Your home was just over the bridge and based at the end of the valley; isolated and contempt. It was where you wanted to be.</p><p>“Please take me home” you pleaded eagerly, hands moving from Cole’s waist to grip onto the collar of his shirt. You felt your cheeks become wet with the familiar sensation of tears; something you were ashamed to admit you were accustomed to. </p><p>You saw the man’s face contort in a similar kind of pain; the pain of separation. You missed the open grassy fields, stepping with bare feet into the soil of your fields; soaked with morning dew as the sun rose. You repeated to yourself multiple times over; convinced that if you continued to say it he would magically agree. Cole was not as agreeable as you thought but he offered a slim frown as you melted into him; overcome with a combination of pain and insufferable guilt. </p><p>"No way"</p><p>“If you won’t take me, i’ll go myself” You muttered, sounding far more harsh than you’d previously expected. Releasing your grip, you staggered towards the mountain’s edge; peering down into the thick comb of bristles and branches. Cole’s hands recollected around your waist, retching you away from the cliff’s rocky face. </p><p>You felt your muscles scream in a burning sensation that ran hot up your thigh and into your bare womb. </p><p>“LET GO OF M-” Cole had placed his hand smack bang over your mouth when your lips parted and teeth latched onto his index fingers, crunching down with a sudden bone breaking force. Cole let out a yelp as he tugged his finger free. </p><p>“Jesus, Diana what was that for?!” He shook his hand to relieve the pain gathering in his finger. You could see the skin becoming a nasty shade of red around the purple bite marks. The man was panting heavily as he met eyes with you again; this time his gaze was riled, perhaps even turned on. You felt yourself swallow on instinct as he nodded, taking his lip between his teeth and tugging it in an upwards manner.</p><p>“You know what? Fine. It seems like you’re going either way so the least I can do is get you there and back in one piece” He took a step closer to you and your hands found his forearms, tracing them down until you took his reddish finger into view. </p><p>“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for” You felt guilt towards the man before you, who fled to you in your streaks of nightmare, who held you on the nights no one else could bear to hear your tortured screams. Eden’s gate had already taken the wheel on your recovery; haunted by the memories of the previous attack and left somewhat crippled by the word of a mad man. Jacob breathed in your mind once more; the sinister smile accompanied with his condescending tone. The red haired soldier continued to replay like a record in your mind; the way he tossed the Eden’s Gate member out the window for laying a hand on you; the way your eyes met from across the banks of the shore; a knowing gaze. He was the hunter, you were the prey and he enjoyed the hunt of an unwilling participant. Yet the stare held something else; a sense of knowing that had settled anxiousness into your core; as if he knew you from the inside out. </p><p>“Well, you certainly keep me on my toes that’s for sure” As if a hand had disrupted the ripple in your pond of thought you felt yourself peer upwards once more. You couldn’t help but compare Cole’s face to Jacob’s and felt disappointed to see an unscathed soldier before you; untorn by the vanquishes of war and taking joy rides with precious cargo. You were being stupid, you could’ve slapped yourself.</p><p>Be grateful that he’s taking you anywhere.</p><p>You felt Cole led you towards an immaculately polished helicopter sitting soundly on a rock painted helipad. The man assisted you on board; hands once again tracing your hips as if he never wanted to lose his grip on them. Once sat you repositioned the bandage on your thigh and felt a familiar sting as it resat and clenched the wound of the inner thigh. You continued to convince yourself that it built character. The helicopter rose frankly from the stony ground and moved through the air with effortless grace. You watched the landscape transition from rocky mountains into the grassy plains of the Holland Valley; saw the large apple of the Orchid towards the valley’s entrance and a million white trucks sporting the Eden’s Gate logo. </p><p>Eventually you saw the familiar slope of hill and at the bottom of it, a two story home and a plethora of corn fields bundling in yellow buds like flowers from the air. You wished that’s what you saw. The smoke had lifted into the air like a cloud and hovered above the property with a downfall of ashes. The house was a black bony mausoleum of your family home, the fields bare and black with small spark fires still burning the remains of your corn stalks. You felt the devastation settle and let out a tearful moan, covering your mouth with both hands as if trying to stop the air from entering into staggering lungs. Eden’s Gate soldiers still scoured the lot; fire exiting large red packs attached to the adherent’s back as they burned the Cooper legacy to the ground. Your hand flipped back and forth silently as Cole took the helicopter away from what once was your home, no more now than a memory and a collection of photos. Where would you go back to now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob makes an appearance and pushes his agenda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is up sooner than I thought it would be. Enjoy it. I’ve got the next few chapters planned out so I’m hoping to get to writing them soon. Much love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since when had Jacob become a showboat? He felt an unfamiliar disgust  settle in his gut as his associates gathered behind a camera and watched him through a coloured lens. He’d never filmed a propaganda commercial before, he didn’t want to start now; let his soldiers speak for his work as they gutted the Whitetails left and right. It had been no secret that Jacob’s training trials had been immaculate in use; consistently effective even with the strongest of willed. Rubbing a hand up the scars on his right forearm, he felt the familiar bumps and ridges of healed flesh yet the colour remained purplish and red in permanent scarring. His eyes darted upwards as a lower member nodded and Jacob began.</p><p>It was merely a teasing advertisement; public pressure to hand over the Madonna willingly. From what he had seen from the darkness of the shore, she had been bleeding but continued to swim against the strong currents of the river; she was strong, a flourishing potential that could become a brilliant soldier if he got his hands on her. They met eyes as she fell onto the shore and an unfamiliar feeling settled in his stomach, it was warm and almost tingly. It felt nice but made Jacob feel sick all at once. </p><p>“-The weak have their purpose, and that purpose is to hand you over to me-” He was aware that the entire county was watching him, yet he felt nervous that a certain pair of eyes, so large and wide were gazing at him over the screen, hearing his voice through the speakers; unaware that she shivered at the lowness of his voice. </p><p>The camera had panned sidewards of Jacob to land on an unsettling figure, bloody and bruised was Cole. Gagged, bound and frightened, Cole felt regret at the day’s earlier beginning. The helicopter ride had been harmless but on return to the Wolf’s Den, the two had been ambushed by the Whitetail’s leader Eli and his lower hand Tammy. An argument had ensued and Cole wished he had followed Diana back into the den, yet his urges had pushed him into the woods; ripping bark off settled trees, emitting screams of fury into a void of bird whistles and bear grunts. </p><p>It hadn’t been long after that Cole felt a hard hand press over his mouth and his knees kicked out from under him. Now Cole was a hostage to a trained killer and his posse of mindless servants, each fitted with a rifle and a dangerous attitude. </p><p>Jacob felt himself grin silently, heading bobbing down as he chuckled to himself; watching the man to his right struggle in ropes tied to keep him down. </p><p>“It’s only a matter of time” Jacob’s voice never rose or lowered in pitch; it remained stoic and yet had lusty undertones as he felt his eyes flicker upward. As if they were to glow in the dark, his eyes fell into what seemed to be a hypnotic gaze; grasping the woman with an abrased hand through the screen and holding her by the throat. No allowances, no take backs; only pure blood for his cause. Her blood, for him.</p><p>You felt panic rise in your throat like bile and yet felt a silent command settle in your bones; to go to him and to set Cole free. </p><p>Without a word you exited the meeting room in which the Whitetails had gathered to watch the televised broadcast. Hands flying to your head, you pulled the skin back slightly as if it were to clear your conscious. The image of Jacob watching you, so intently and yet so intrigued from the church  was one that you replayed constantly but now you had another vision to think over. </p><p>You had to go to him in one way or the other; you refused to let your friend die in your stead. You felt a warm hand encapsulate your small and seemingly bony shoulder, soon meeting eyes with a sympathetic Wheety. </p><p>“I’m so sorry” the younger man offered, hand brushing off your shoulder to reposition his cap. With a sudden  clap in the background; all eyes panned to the Whitetail leader, just as rugged out unruly as ever. Tammy stood only a foot away from him; watching with eager eyes before she met yours to gage a reaction.</p><p>“Nothing has changed” a few Whitetails whistled at the declaration and yet you felt your stomach sink. Nothing had changed? Your eyes had creased together in outrage as you felt your hands ball into fists. Just leave Cole? You couldn’t. </p><p>“The plan remains the same. We take out Eden’s Gate at every chance we get; we just have to be more careful now. The Deputy will find his own way out” you believed that Cole had the wits and will to get out on his own, but that could be weeks from now! The man had already appeared to be physically mauled and it had only been a few hours since you’d set your sights on him last. Now he was being held hostage and all on your account.</p><p>You couldn’t listen anymore. You turned abruptly before another hand, this time a lot harsher and more firm than the last held you in your place. It was Eli offering you a warning glance. </p><p>Jacob felt himself releases a breath as the camera switched itself off. Pushing his chair out from the small metallic table, he felt the legs squeal against the bloodied concrete floor. Watching the deputy cringe in what seemed to be involuntary agitation; they met eyes for the hundredth time this afternoon. </p><p>Spitting a collection of slobbered blood from the inside of his mouth, Cole hurled it at the floor before flicking his head upwards. Jacob was already staring at him; hovering over him so as to tantalise and frighten.</p><p>“She won’t come to you”</p><p>“Just watch”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob and Diana finally meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves, this is a short but central chapter. I'm sorry that the chapters are coming slowly but I have a great deal going on in my life right now which is keeping me from writing. The next few chapters are going to be very Diana-Jacob based as the two finally and directly interact. Please enjoy. Much love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nothing short of convincing Wheety to act against his alpha; offering a set of vintage records in-the-stead of you being gone to a medical clinic in the South of the Holland Valley. Without Cole, the Whitetails had been caught up in their missions; protecting you had fallen into the background as you were deemed conquered. They had you and by being temporarily disabled you were believed to be in good hands. </p><p>You could see a cabin mounting a small green hill in the distance and for the first time in a long while, you felt your stomach turn. The last time you had felt anxiety like this, you were being pushed out of the stained-glass window in Eden's Gate church. You could feel the engine jump with the plea of maintenance  as Wheety’s hand shifted the gears, slowing down as he reached the driveway of the wooden cabin. It was modest, almost low socio-economic, but you knew the man who lived inside could’ve had anything he wanted from thousands of devout Hope County patrons. </p><p>You could hear Wheety sigh in frustration, weighing up the possibility of driving away; yet he gave you his word and in exchange you’d find some way to pay him back those records. </p><p>“You’re being stupid you know” His voice was slow and tense, as he if found himself exhausted at even thinking the situation over, you didn’t blame him. </p><p>“If I need to be stupid in order to save your life, then I’ll be called stupid for the rest of my life. I won’t be responsible for your death, I’m not worth it” You could feel Wheety choke on his words, as if expecting you to say the opposite; but you were a person, a young woman that required extreme medical care and could contribute little at this point in time. To you, you were Diana Cooper,  a daughter, friend and now the goal of an extremist cult of whom needed to be urgently pacified. </p><p>“You’re more than that” His voice had weakened as if his eyes held bulging tears. You found a tight-lipped smile brought on by pity, hit your lips. You didn’t feel like ‘more’.</p><p>“They promised to let me go freely if I agreed to meet with them..-” You weren’t even sure if you could trust the letter that had been broadcast on the Eden’s Gate network but any peace was worth saving the bloodshed of your clan; the Whitetails. </p><p>“You don’t seriously believe that do you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I believe” Wheety silenced himself. The car had jumped to a stop in the driveway as the front door opened; you heard Wheety’s breathing hitch and you grabbed his hand tightly in reassurance; whether for you or him, you weren’t sure. Joseph and Faith Seed had exited the house swiftly, hands outstretched as they approached the car. You felt your breathing pickup consistently as if being induced into a panic attack as you saw Joseph’s face in your window, smiling at you with eagerness and opportunity. His hands clasped the door handle, pulling it open gently. He stood not even a metre away, you could smell an indistinct cologne waft through the now fresh air as he leaned over you to undo your seatbelt. You felt your chest constrict and your body suck itself in to refrain from any contact, yet the outer layers of his suit material brushed your bare arms teasingly. You felt sick. </p><p>Once released by the belt buckle, you saw Wheety offer you silent condolences as your fate seemed sealed right before you. Maybe this was a mistake. Faith clapped her hands as Joseph hauled you gently out of the car, allowing you to secure your balance and place pressure on your hobbled leg. </p><p>You could smell her Bliss infused perfume, the smell was almost blurry and you felt confusion overwhelm you as you attempted to solicit what the scent was. </p><p>“What a blessing” she uttered, completely in awe of your simple existence; yet her glazed green eyes offered an alternate reflection, in them you saw her admiration for a living Goddess, the defier of death, the living encapsulation of the Virgin Mary on Earth. You almost felt flattered yet you knew that the Bliss’s influence was more powerful than you could even imagine.</p><p>You felt Joseph’s warm breath on the lower end of your neck as your back met his front. You felt yourself tense up and an undeniable pain sieged your leg as you felt yourself lower to succumb to it. Joseph acknowledged your cramping  as he ushered Faith to seize your opposite arm and guide you into the house.</p><p>“God bless you child” Joseph waved away Wheety’s car, of which was already blasting down the road in instant regret, eye-level mirror already trained on your retreating body as you were guided into the Seed’s Central cabin. He only felt regret.</p><p> </p><p>The interior of the Cabin was classically portrayed, minimally decorated and adorned with an influx of Bliss flowers at every corner.</p><p>“My brothers shall be here shortly, please excuse their late arrival” Joseph was immaculately polite, enough so that it made you uncomfortable. As his word dictated, the brothers arrived only moments after. John gasped in a greatly pleased array, laughing like a maniac before pulling your face into his hands and studying you like a souvenir. Jacob merely grunted in acknowledgement of your presence.</p><p>You almost felt yourself sneer at Jacob, as Cole sat central in your mind.</p><p>“Brothers, please. Do not overwhelm her with your love!” Faith had laid herself over the back of the lounge you were seated on, fingers running through your hair in attempts to soothe you, yet you remained violently uncomfortable. You would barely be able to sit if your leg wasn’t damaged! </p><p>You almost felt yourself scoff at Joseph’s acclamation, watching Jacob stand in the cream archway and stare at you with hard eyes. You couldn't tell if it was intrigue or the restraint to wrap his hands around your throat. </p><p>Joseph sat opposite you, patting the seat next to him for Jacob to join. You watched the eldest brother begrudgingly take his place in the family unit, hunch himself into the seat and watch you unnervingly with a stare that very few times contained a blink. </p><p>“I’m so pleased you’re here; my Mary, my Madonna” You felt your brow raise silently, his adoring stare asking you all the more unnerved. </p><p>“Joseph” Jacob warned, grounding his brother and anchoring him there.</p><p>“Oh yes, I almost forgot. I promised that on your arrival, Jacob would cease his hunting of the Whitetails. Right Jacob?” You saw Jacob’s swallow in what seemed like fury, having his position and goal imposed on by a shallow promise. Silence followed the question and after a few moments, Jacob offered a stiff nod, clearly displeased. </p><p>“See? You can trust us!” You couldn’t bite your tongue.</p><p>“Right, that’s why I was thrown through a window, temporarily disabled and had to jump out of a moving care to escape your neglectful help” You felt the joyful mood die within an instant, Joseph’s face strained, Faith’s fingers in your hair tightened, John’s unknown grip on the back of your shoulder took cease. Jacob merely smiled. </p><p>“Please, forgive their sins. I apologise sincerely for the injuries you have sustained. Those methods were very unorthodox. I will have someone check on your injuries within the next 24 hours, I can assure you” You may as well have bent over and he kissed your ass. This was on the edge of infuriating, you felt disrespected at the manner in which he ceased to challenge you.</p><p>“I will go contact a doctor right away. I will give you a moment alone, my siblings can disperse. Faith, she appears to be in pain, will you please fetch a vial of bliss?” You lost the ability to speak, exhaustion was taking over; the stupidity lingering in the room was too overbearing. </p><p>John scrambled away just as quickly as he came, perhaps towards a bathroom. Faith ran a pale hand down the soft skin of your cheek before departing to what you assumed was the kitchen. Only Jacob remained. He took his time to sit up and to stroll to the edge of the room; perhaps too uncomfortable to be near you. Your voice appeared out of the silence.</p><p>“Did you mean that? When you agreed to spare my friends?” You thought the silence would answer you yet Jacob took time to ponder your answer. His head turned towards you and you saw the bulked ridges in his skin glimmer in the sunlight, his hair grow fiery and his eyes dismissive.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty” He almost chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A heartwarming moment ensues between Jacob and Diana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for being patient with me my loves, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you also for all the support and love you given to my work, I really appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart was racing as John laid down his ace, thrusting his arms into the air with a string of cheers following. The remaining members at the table shook their heads in disappointment but you just found yourself chuckling. You had never imagined the Seed family acting so casually. Murder, abduction, card nights, repeat. It seemed so surreal. </p><p>You felt exhaustion grapple your wrists as you laid them on the table. Faith had retired to bed in the early hours of the night, something about her high dropping. Joseph was just as lively as John, finding great joy in the winning of his brother while Jacob and yourself found the need to retire. </p><p>“I think I better retire, goodnight” You kept it short and simple, pushing your chair out from the table and exiting with as much will as you could manage.</p><p>“Goodnight sister” They replied, Joseph offered a warm smile while John was so engulfed by victory that his eyes never met yours. </p><p> You headed towards the hall, not having heard the light footsteps following closely behind you, nor did you feel the warmth radiate from his body until his lips were by your ear.</p><p>“Sore loser, are you?” You jumped on reflex, stumbling back into the body as two hands encapsulated your shoulders and squeezed harshly. You let out a hiss before he tossed you forward like a ragdoll; your pride had taken a blow as the two of you met eyes. Jacob found himself glaring at you with tightened lips and furrowed brows, as if questioning every moment you had gotten by.<br/>“Don’t do that Jacob!” You were furious, the wall of your exhaustion has been smashed against with a sledgehammer, allowing peaks of anger to shine through. He saw the viscous gleam in your eye, as if you were a rabid dog baring your pinpoint canines at him; he only smirked in response. He had trained dogs, Judges, more vicious than you. He'd get you under control.</p><p>“You’re weak, can barely hear me coming up behind you” His voice was low and your anger boiled over the edge as your eye twitched and your lips parted to spit venom.</p><p>“You stupid son of a bitch, I got pushed out a window, swam through harsh currents, near got abducted, jumped out of a moving car and almost bled to death to escape you and your fucking family. Don’t talk to me about being weak. I still have the guts to get up every single day and look you in the eye. You’re the coward, hiding behind your scars. How dare you!” You felt your face burn red and his hand twitched in movement to run his fingers over the harshly scarred skin of his face, but it lowered just as quickly. He growled like an animal at you, eyes flaring and hands grappling as if they wanted to squeeze the life out of you. He most likely did. </p><p>“So she does bite. I’ll have to find a muzzle for you” His voice remained so low and calm despite the obvious irritation on his face.</p><p>“Fuck you” You turned your back to the man, feeling the exhaustion claim you once again. Your designated room for the night was first to the left, you stumbled into it, slamming the door closed before allowing your back to slide down the door. The quick pace of your limp had struck the match of pain again, you needed your wounds to be rewrapped, the pressure was enough to make you let out a strangled cry. A soft knock ensued on the door, vibrating your vertebrae as you sucked in loud sob. Your hand hit the skin of your face, dragging tears horizontally against your reddened skin.</p><p>“Who is it?” You sounded like you hadn't spoken in days, shaky and weak. You heard a deep masculine sigh on the other end of the door before Jacob’s voice spoke calmingly to you.</p><p>“Jacob. You’ve hurt yourself” It wasn’t a question but rather a matter-of-fact statement. If you were in any better health you would’ve told him to go fuck himself, but the seering pain was a firm reminder of your withdrawn liberty. You managed to mangle yourself away from the door, dragging your leg like a set of weights behind you. </p><p>“Come in” It took a moment of hesitation for him to enter, but seeing you on the floor like a wounded animal almost made him feel pity for you. Almost. He released a harsh breath, kneeling beside you before grappling your leg harshly; in a swift movement your hand had grabbed his so as to withhold the movement.  You felt your leg tear. His eyes met yours in the realisation that you were holding the outside of his hand, your head had already tilted back as you gritted your teeth from the pain. You let out the sob you were holding in. Jacob slowly removed your hand from his and more gently this time, he withdrew a clean bandage and began to restrap your leg. You felt the familiar release and re-tightening but far more gentle than you would’ve imagined Jacob capable of. </p><p>His heavy breaths became softer as he fell into focus on your wound, seeing the deep cut on your inner thigh, a thick maroon  scab having clotted your bleeding. As the re-bandaging went on, you let yourself fall limp on the floor, his large hands and gentle movements allowing you to relax in his presence. You felt yourself drifting as his large arms pulled you from the ground and gently laid you onto the bed. The covers were pulled back before being tucked around you, as if you were a child. </p><p>“Thought you’d let me freeze”</p><p>“Keep talking and I will” He huffed, but you know he wasn’t angry. His presence had eased, holding an aura of relaxation in the atmosphere. </p><p>His light footsteps fell towards the door as your eyes opened to thank him; he offered a nod to you as your melodic soft voice hit his ears. He retreated from the room and was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana begins to lose her patience with the Seeds. Didn't they say curiosity killed the cat?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi my loves, I'm sorry I haven't been adding as much as I've been quite swamped with work but I've got a little free time on my hands and thought I'd give you something a little sweet. I'm hoping to be updating a little more frequently. Bare with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t seen the reflection of your face in what felt like weeks. A rounded mirror hung above the dresser and in it was the grimiest reflection you’d ever seen. Your cheek was littered with small scars, your eyes were reddened and bloodshot and your hair nestled a multitude of crazy birds. Yet for a moment you were grateful. Grateful that you didn’t look worse, grateful that you were alive to see your own reflection at all. You had redressed the bandage on your thigh, running your finger over the thickish scab now starting to peel off; you’d produced enough collagen  for the purplish remnants of a scar to appear. </p><p>You had washed your face briefly, changing into a set of provided clothes before smoothing down your hair. The door was only a metre away and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to open it; how would you face Jacob today after the experience you’d had last night? It was intimate and vulnerable, two things that frightened you most about creating bonds. </p><p>A knock on the door had startled you, the clouds in your mind clearing and your voice locked up in your throat as if you’d finished choking. </p><p>“Diana, wakey wakey” Faith’s melodic voice rang through the thin wood of your bedroom door. You weren’t sure who you feared more in this home. Each member living here was equipped with their own tortuous and manipulative techniques to silence an individual’s basic instincts; you were fueled by these instincts, and lived each day because of them. You refused to become mindless, so you treaded lightly. </p><p>“I’m coming” Your voice was scratchy, as if you hadn’t spoken all night to the compellingly twisted members of the Seed family. On the opposite side of the door Faith stood, grinning immediately at the sight of you. You saw the mirrored tint of green shimmer in her eyes, as if she was in an internal haze; mind fogged in the glimmering green of Bliss. It frightened you to no end. You took a whiff of the aura that radiated Faith and felt your stream of consciousness de-rail for a moment before you stepped away from her. She giggled at your lightweight reaction. </p><p>“Breakfast is ready and we have a long day ahead of us” The young girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in extreme exaggeration.</p><p>“Long day?”</p><p>“Oh Yes! We’re taking a tour around the regions!” Your eyes may as well have popped out of your head as you shook it furiously. </p><p>“No, I’m going back to Wheaty today. That was the deal” Faith’s grin shrunk into a scowl within a second, eyes narrowing at you as if she expected you to say nothing. You too lifted your lips into a scowl, refusing to back down from what seemed to be a battle of stares. She broke first, letting her lips jump upward as if you’d never spoken at all, as if you hadn’t starred her down mutually for a minute or so. </p><p>“We’ll see” she said, grinning cheekily. </p><p>The dining room table was filled with an array of selections, like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Everything served up was a mouthwatering option after your non-selective diet of canned goods from the Wolf's Den. </p><p>“No fresh produce in the Wolf’s Den?” You hadn’t even noticed the Seed brothers already seated at the table, plates empty and awaiting you to take your place at the opposite head. It was John who had spoken up, eyeing between his oldest brother and yourself as if scouting for information. You felt your brow twitch but willed yourself to relax. </p><p>“ Canned goods are typically on the menu” You didn’t give away information actively or passively, you almost felt proud. You heard Jacob snicker and your eyes met his in an instant, a threat directed to remain silent. He merely smirked at you. <br/>“So, what time should I expect to be seeing Wheaty?” You were forward and direct, already in a sour enough mood as it was with the moody siblings.</p><p>“Missing your mutts already?” John and Jacob laughed between themselves at the misery and poor circumstances subjected onto your friends. You felt your blood boil in your veins and your face redden. It was Joseph that distracted you.</p><p>“Diana, please my dear, we have a big day ahead of us. The doctor should be on his way shortly as promised and then we have a region tour. I want you to see just how we function and how you fit into our mix” Each herald, excluding Jacob seemed pleased for your company and you felt yourself giving them the need to warn them.</p><p>“I want to go home. I came, we talked, I stayed. Now I get to leave. That was the deal” You heard the clatter of forks hitting porcelain plates and you jumped simultaneously at the loud sound. </p><p>“At least see the doctor” It amazed you at how manipulative Joseph was, offering grim eyes and a condemning smile. You nodded to satisfy him but you felt the chills grapple your arms. You'd caved. </p><p>“Waste of resources” Jacob dismissed. Confusion overwhelmed you, considering his actions the night before, you felt brushed off. For a split second you could feel the hot touch of his skin against yours, up your thigh and on the base of your shoulder, the way it lingered and wavered. You had shook the memory away, watching the way his cold eyes read yours as if seeing the memory replay in your mind. He smirked. </p><p>“Please brother, do not be disillusioned. This is the best use of resources we can invest in. The Lord has approached me, this is his word. Trust me” Jacob nodded stiffly, muttering an apology you would’ve missed if your eyes weren’t so trained on his lips. </p><p>The doctor arrived not long after, a subtle man with dark hair and bliss-filled eyes. The Seed family looked over the doctor’s shoulder the entirety of the consultation and you couldn’t help but squirm. In the instance where the doctor dug his finger too deep into your thigh scab, you emitted a yelp and Jacob replied with a corresponding growl. He’d later neglect eye contact and initiate his conversations with others that were not you. </p><p>In later excusing yourself to the bathroom, you found yourself wandering the halls of the Seed family home. It was logged and well decorated as you would assume; a minimalist’s paradise. Your eyes landed on the open wedge of a door. Every other room in the hallway was stiffly closed and locked by key, in assumption that you would attempt to snoop. An open door was an invitation, you smiled at your own logic, hand gripping the inside before you gently nudged it open further. From the doorway, your eyes has to adjust to the darkness of the room.</p><p>Above the bed head on wooden shelves lied an array of wooden ornaments, each familiar in orientation. Dozens and dozens of wooden flora and fauna. You had sold them each for $40 in which you later learned was a steal as the veteran had come by every weekend to pick out his favourites. The room was fairly bare in comparison, an Army coat hanging by the bedside, a thick-spined book on the bedside and a dresser hiding under a square based window. The room didn’t face the sun and was shrouded in natural darkness; how fitting for the soldier and his shadowed memories. </p><p>You hadn’t felt the searing hot warmth behind you, nor the hand grip your shoulder until it had clamped down and spun you. You lost balance for a split second, hand reaching out to grasp anything. Between your fingers were the dogtags of the spoken soldier, eyes blazing and lips curled into a snarl. Between your fingers the cool metal sparkled in mere artificial light, the hands grasping you feeling oddly right. </p><p>“No one can help you now”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana finds the root of Jacob's weakness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy, this is a longer chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t have surprised you that Jacob’s initial plan was to suffocate you. Hand wrapped around your throat and fingers curling, your body swun from the entrance to the wall like a ragdoll. For a moment the world fell into an arrangement of fazed black dots as your head smacked against the wall, fingers grasping around Jacob’s to release. You could hear your own breaths radiate throughout the room, the tension immediately sexual as your eyes met his own; only to already be looking down at you. You felt an overwhelming heat overcome your body and shouldn’t have been surprised when you felt Jacob’s entire body lean into you; everything was so much closer. He was a haunted man, you recounted to yourself, a combination of his mother and a monster. You could expect no less of him. </p><p>You were so close that you could see the individual wrinkles around his eyes, the cracks in his lips, the pores of his skin, his breath on your face. You felt like an animal, untamed and ravagable. Jacob’s hold threatened to ground you.</p><p>“Are we gonna make out or are you going to ruin the mood?” Your question came out breathlessly and you watched Jacob move against you before meeting your eyes with that transitional scowl that he was oh-so-famous for. You almost felt yourself smirk. You had stood in a bear trap and managed to walk away unscathed; you had the opportunity to walk away. You didn’t want to waste it. Jacob’s hand slowly unslid itself from around your throat, your body feeling the cool air in the room once absent from his touch. He watched you with predatory eyes as if questioning his own intentions, desire and animalistic senses. You offered a shit-eating grin before exiting the room, taking one last look around to burn the sight into your memory; Jacob all hot and bothered. Kinky. </p><p>You entered your room immediately, unable to go downstairs after what had just occurred. Your back slid down the end of the doorway, the arch scraping against the doorknob as you crumbled to the ground. Strong face to the crowd, weak face in the dark; at least you didn’t have to see it that way. Your eyes peered to the window, an expanse of green and blue awaiting you as a highlight reel flashed in the cinema of your memories. The way each Seed member had watched you with a predatory gaze, attempted to manipulate you, the sudden behaviour changes of Faith, the unnerving stare of Joseph, the torturous nature of John and finally, the unfortunately stimulating Jacob who had almost just finished you off for the pleasure of it. You had to go. Now. Or you would die trying. </p><p>You had pried the window open with a nail file from the on-suite vanity draw, the lock had been screwed shut for God knows how long. You heard the lock give way as you pocketed the nail file, under-palming the window to force it upwards. Begrudgingly it lifted and you got a whiff of gunpowder and freshly cut grass in the cool breeze. The grounds were patrolled with a number of armed men, each equipped with a rifle and token of insanity. They walked in determined circles all day, you had begun to notice. The window opened onto an expanse of rooftop where tiles sat uncomfortably atop of one another; your foot clamping down on one only for it to release from the comb. You felt your whole body fall forward, left arm still clinging to the windowsill under the pressure of a bone breaking crack. </p><p>Your mouth had opened in a bare shriek, yet all you could do was suck in as much air as you could to silence what would’ve been sobs. Your fingers released themselves from the windowsill and you attempted to retract your arm back into your body but stopped short at the elbow of which had spread itself too thin. It had bent too far to the left, now hanging at an unusable and almost sickly angle. You felt bile well in your throat and invade your mouth; you spluttered and the thick syrupy yellow substance hit the tiles before you and dribbled down your chin. Your mouth tasted acidic as your tongue hit the roof of your mouth, trying to avoid the remnants of bile coating your teeth.</p><p>You watched a soldier’s head tilt upwards towards the roof and immediately you dropped to the roof tiles, hands gripping onto aged and weathered square combs slathered in what looked like mould and moss. The man huffed and continued on his path. You had laid on the roof for a minute, allowing yourself to recollect. Your arm was flung behind you, shooting sharp aches into your shoulder and upper chest. Your eyes had gathered tears immediately, vision now a smear of colours as you tried to swing your legs to the side. Your fingernails were now coated in mould as you clawed the rooftop tiles, desperately trying to decline your body from tumbling down the steep hillside of the cabin. You willed yourself to go forward because you couldn’t go back like this. </p><p>You had attempted to slide down the remaining roof, you planned to grab the panelling at the bottom, slowly lowering yourself to the ground and ending your marathon at the end of the lawn and into the treeline.</p><p>Your feet sat out in front of you and your bottom hit each tile on the way down, feet dislodging panels as they scraped down. Gravity had set you forward and the roof edge came closer than you thought it would. Your right hand reached out, left clinging to your chest in an imitation of a cast; your nails brushed the paneling, your fingers scraping it as you made your bare grip feasible. Your body fell with gravity and yet your hand left you upwards, you were swinging like a fruit bat and you released a sigh of relief. The feeling lasted for only a second as you heard a small hum below you of which came from an enthralled member of the Montana Cult. Shuffling sounds from below you rang out and in an instant you had tucked your knees into your chest. Your core burned as your body held itself above the ground, knuckles creating a vice like grip around the outer panelling but betrayed by your lack of physical strength. You fell, feet hitting first as your back smacked a hard surface. You wheezed as you rolled to the side, taking a moment to learn how to breath again as you met the eyes of the man you’d landed on. Eyes cracked open and glassy, head bloodied on the floor.</p><p>You released a series of whimpers as the event of murder reasonated with you. You were a murderer.</p><p>“Scully?” A young man’s voice sounded from behind you. Your head fell to the left to watch a man with dark shaggy hair and an accompanying rifle watch you with wide eyes, mouth agape and cheeks reddened in sadness. You felt your heart sink. The man’s downturned eyes flickered upwards to you again, as did his rifle and a hale storm of bullets fell around you. </p><p> Your body moved as if it was automated, it rolled to the right and stood, left arm still clinging to your chest. You felt yourself attempting to run but it translated to a quickened limp. The expanse of the green yard seemed so much larger now that you were on the ground. Hope was fading. The gunshots had called far more attention than you would’ve liked. Shouts erupted from the cabin, gunshots rang out behind you and the ear-splitting alarm was activated.</p><p>“Bring her back. Alive” The order had been given by the gruff voice of the controversial man you had been with previously. You could hear the thumping of heavy feet on the grass behind you and pushed yourself to go on, to move faster, yet you couldn’t. You had made the treeline in a split second, a thick hand grabbing the collar of your shirt and ripping you backwards; it felt oh so familiar and was the exact force you had expected but couldn’t of prepared for. </p><p>Surrounded by the privacy of the trees and shrouded in willowed leaves, Jacob’s face was so close to your own. Once again, you could feel his hot breath on your cheek as his nose fell into the crook of your neck. Your breathing was laboured, injured arm still clinging to your chest, opposite arm pinned to the scratchy bark of the tree behind you. You couldn't escape if you tried. </p><p>“You- You just-can’t-get enough of me, can you?” Your voice came out in a whisper as nervousness welled in your stomach. You felt a huff of hot air hit your collarbone and Jacob’s head lifted from your neck, the tip of his cold nose no longer brushing your hot skin. He said nothing as he met your eyes, except tighten his lips; as if he had so much to say and nothing at the same time.</p><p>“God, you’re stunted” You laid it out on the table. What more could you expect from the older man? Your mobile arm was released and it immediately re-grasped Jacob’s forearm, pads of your fingers feeling the immediate scarring up his arm. He withdrew as quickly as he had come onto you.</p><p>“You’re weak. The very thing you force others to be” Your lips were near his own and yet he began to retract. It was like caging a bear, so satisfying. </p><p>“The Whitetails are sniffing you out”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've switched the POV this chapter to play third person, jumping between characters which I hope is not too confusing. This is a bit of a short chapter but considering the next chapter planned is going to be quite long, I didn't want this chapter to be overwhelming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a scene from the exorcist, John recapped. Eyes jumping over the brazen woman beat down to her knees. The Madonna, so holy in her being that even bloodied, the sun found her in the cell; painting the woman in a golden glow that made her appear ethereal. Her arms had been bound with thick chains to the concrete wall behind her, left elbow still knocked sickly out of place. She laughed as she saw John, not a feminine nor passive laugh as she had presented the night before. This laugh was manic, it was what John imagined the devil would sound like; and she was looking at him now, condemning him for his role in this.</p><p>“What fools, you’re all such fools” John had seen Jacob emerge into the forest, only feet away from the captured woman before him. He had returned with her in his arms, her head splayed backwards as if her throat had been sliced open, but she was only unconscious, a faint trickle of blood from her head visible. It had been concurrently decided that the safest place for her was the basement; to protect her from the Whitetails declaration of reclaiming her, from the followers shame and from herself. He remembered setting his sights on her displaced arm; it was self inflicted. He recounted a tale he was told about rabid dogs; that under lock and key, the dog would break its own jaw trying to chew through the bars, break its own back trying to rear upwards. She was the same. So untamed and unenlightened; only Joseph could guide her back to the path, to the purpose God had given to her. </p><p>Jacob could barely remember the experience, had barely remembered palming her head into the tree and carrying her back. His breathing had been heavy, his fingers grappling in her shirt for grip. The feeling that had welled in his stomach was unfamiliar, it was shame combined with guilt as he watched the woman’s eyes fall backwards, as he chained her to the wall only to leave her on the cool ground. </p><p>“This will start to make sense soon…-” He paused, eyes fluttering to the environment around him, anything but her, anything to make that feeling of undesired longing go away. </p><p>“I’m sorry” </p><p>John had attempted getting closer to the woman but she came at him, restricted only by the sheer force of the chains. He could see her arm crumbling under the pressure, yet her eyes remained stony, lips peeled back into a startling grin. The tattoo gun in his hand was beginning to make him nervous, she’d have moments of quiet where she would settle into the corner, curled up like a pup on the floor. John would approach her and she would charge again, leaping upwards in an inhuman manner and losing control.</p><p>Adrenaline flooded through her veins at every approach, she could feel herself getting high off it; high off the fact that she had struck fear into the people trying to torture her. Her head was throbbing and her arm fell in and out of its socket; she was afraid, for her friends, for Cole and for herself. Yet she felt a sense of pride, in peeling back Jacob’s thick skin and watching him squirm. He would return to put her in her place, to give her a piece of his mind. She knew it. He knew it, and yet he hadn’t come back. </p><p>She was completely unaware that he had left the property and was standing on the bottom level of the Veteran centre, knuckles bloodied and skin falling off the bone as he continued to beat the man before him; the man with the answers to his problems, to his proclaimed dominance. </p><p>“WHERE ARE THE WHITETAILS?” Jacob was screaming between his teeth, gritting them in frustration as the man’s face began to swell up with purplish highpoints. The energy seemed wasted, yet his key to claiming Diana’s obedience lied in the safety of her friends. Perhaps a glimpse of her beloved pal in such a state would keep her quiet, keep her well behaved. Brilliant. </p><p>“Far away..f-from you” Cole’s voice had broken, his head steered downward, avoiding the alpha’s eye contact. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been here. Perhaps the lack of time remembrance meant he hadn't been there for that long, or maybe it meant he’d had his head bashed around too many times. He was beginning to lose feeling in his face, he was beginning to struggle with breathing. He simply didn’t have the energy to fight back, and couldn’t with the restraints tied firmly around his wrists and ankles.</p><p>Jacob watched him with a sturdy gaze. </p><p>“Maybe I should just kill your girlfriend” Cole laughed with the remainder of his breath, shaking his head downwards and he drew a smile for the first time in a week. It hurt to smile, he wasn’t sure if he still had all his teeth, his breath smelt like rust as his mouth had continued to bleed. </p><p>“Your Messiah won’t let you do that” </p><p>Jacob had huffed in frustration but smirked at the deputy. </p><p>“Rest up now, I’m taking you somewhere special” Jacob’s low voice and the underlying darkness of his tone made the deputy shiver, shoulder’s twitching as he made brief eye contact with the older man. </p><p>“You’re going to die you know?” Her voice rang out in the silence, and John lifted his head from his knees in prayer. The Book of Joseph was propped up like the Gospel on the side table, accompanied by an array of sharp devices and talking mechanisms. John chose to say nothing, instead he watched her with fascination. He tutted.</p><p>“Jacob will have a handful when he returns” she laughed, a sound that radiated from her chest and exposed her dry throat.</p><p>“You can’t train me. I’m not a dog, nor am I desperate. You can’t kill me, Joseph won’t let you” She was taunting him now, just as he had suspected she would, yet it hit much deeper than he had expected. His fist hit the side table in fury, arms shaking as his violent temper arose. </p><p>“Go ahead John, kill me” She was on her hands and knees looking up at him, only a step or two away. She propped her head forward. He shook his head in disagreement, turning his back on her momentarily. He felt a hand touch his backside and in a moment he had turned, unexpectedly seeing his pistol propped in the woman’s hand. She pointed it at her head and laughed.</p><p>“What’re you going to do now John?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How soon do we forget how we felt?" &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took a little while :) I hope you enjoy it! Much love x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t feel your feet anymore, ankles rubbed bare of skin from the way the rope had rubbed. In the seat before you, you could see the outline of a masculine figure, wide-ridged shoulders and bulging muscles breaking against the identical knots. In the darkness you could see the male’s head dip forwards, as if consciousness had left his very being. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness in a few short moments, your body shifting to its nocturnal state as if that was the only thing it could do. </p><p> </p><p>Your shoulders had begun to cramp with they way they had been twisted behind you, your left arm screamed in fury at you as your elbow, now locked into place with what you assumed were metal plates, became ridged and stiff. You were beginning to lose feeling in your body, yet your chest swelled with a storm of emotion that had welled in your heart. The military grade lights had come on in an instance, making you jolt in your place and squeeze your eyes shut. Behind your eyelids you could only see red, the light ever present even behind closed eyes. </p><p>When your eyes had opened, you were able to identify the man before you. Your deputy, Cole. His head had begun to sway from side to side even as it hung low, from his lips came a string of slurs as he regained the strength to control his head and neck. His once unblemished skin was now littered with an array of black and violet bruises, lacerations covered the skin that sat firmly on top of prevalent bone; the cute were shallow but a nasty red as they had begun to cover themselves in a biofilm of bacteria, sloughy and yellow with infection. The abuse lived on in his eyes, one now swollen shut while the other met you with a small burst of hope. He lifted his lips to grin, hissing as he did; perhaps unaware that his right canine had been dislodged. The pain welled in you again as you became painfully aware that this could’ve been preventable; Cole’s pain had been in your hands. Every move of disagreement, every act of disobedience had pushed Cole into a state of physical brokenness. </p><p>“I’m glad to see you’re alive” His voice came out in a whisper, purple indentations and superficial wounds on his neck suggested strangulation. You felt your stomach turn and nausea overwhelm you; it made you sick to your stomach watching him suffer. You let out a combination between a laugh and cry, eyes filling with salty tears as you heaved forward to sob. </p><p>“You know I-I...I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I realised as soon as Wheaty returned-” His weakened and degenerated legs kicked against their bindings, his body hanging limp in its position as all energy seemed to flow out of him. </p><p>“-I made a mistake. I-I’m-” The man stopped feverishly before hacking up a chesty cough, he felt blood coat the insides of his mouth before it swelled with saliva and exited his lips. It landed on the floor beside the man’s weakened body, a solid reminder of the trauma he had lived through and quite possibly the trauma he would die from.</p><p>“I’m asham-” His words tore off roughly as his body racked with another set of trauma-induced hacks. He fell limp afterwards, recollecting the remainder of his energy to finish.</p><p>“I’m ashamed, I didn’t do enough. I didn’t protect you like I should have. I’m sorry” You cried all the more, you wanted to tell him that he couldn’t of known, wanted to remind him that you had made the decision for yourself. Your eyes glazed over as you recounted telling him of your original plan; hand cupping his cheek intimately for the first time, body close to his in the warm sunlight of the early morning; your mind culminating with the idea that this could be your only opportunity to do so. You regretted even having the nerve to present the idea, to leave what could’ve been the possibility of an earth-shaking romance. You remembered the way he’d leaned into you, hands gripping your waist as if you were the most precious thing in the world. He regretted letting you walk away that morning, knowing of the possibility that he’d never had you to himself. </p><p>“You need to hang on” It was the first thing you’d said to him in a matter of days, it sounded of tears and cracks, of bare romance and begging. You were begging him to live, as if it were something he could control. Your eyes tore to his bundled up shirt, now covered in splatters and stains of dried blood, infused with sweat and reeking of fear.</p><p>“I can’t” You had barely heard it at first, it took a mere moment for you to compute what he had said, in the smallest and most terrified whisper imaginable. His head had fallen as he spoke it, eyes clenched shut as he squeezed the tears in his eyes, teeth gritted and cheeks a deathly white.</p><p>“I’m shutting down”</p><p>The door had burst open, metal clanging as it rebounded off the wall with an earth-shaking amount of force. Jacob stood in its absent position, eyes scanning over the two in what seemed like a openly calculated stance. He offered a smile, what he assumed was warm made you feel like a rabbit in a snare; holding out for hope in a hopeless situation. He approached the two of you with a full booming laugh; it hung in the room long after it ended, like a bad feeling when you’re home alone. You felt your anxiousness levels rise, watching Cole’s face harden as the sadist approached. <br/>Your thoughts of Cole had been subdued as fear welled within you; the unpredictable monster dressed up in a skin suit was watching you with fascinated eyes. They scanned your reddened cheeks, your glazed eyes and what was a bare tremble of your lip. You whimpered like a kicked dog but it wasn’t for Jacob, it was for the man you had come to be warmhearted towards. </p><p>This needs to stop</p><p>He sneered as he watched you redirect your gaze towards the wounded soldier, he felt his finger itch at the back of his belt, grabbing a hold of the thick handled weapon before pointing it directly at the seated hostage. You watched as the pistol was held towards Cole’s head and felt yourself release everything that had built you up until this point. You screamed, shrieked, made every noise of grief because you knew Jacob was crazy enough to snuff out the bright light that was Cole. The man who had held you together since your accident was fading so quickly, his head slumping and swaying. </p><p>“Go ahead. Scream, cry. You’re kind are full of weakness” The statement enraged you, yet your lips clung together as you watched Jacob’s steady hand sit firmly on the trigger. </p><p>You weren’t weak, you had continued to defy the odds over and over; your body had become broken yet your soul had been relit by the sheer instinct to survive. It burned in the darkness, radiating an almost suffocating heat and you watched it engulf Jacob time and time again. The burns on his arms were remnants of you, your encounters as you had run your fingers up then gently, humming softly as you went. It had made him melt.</p><p>“I’m a man of my word, and I see a way this situation could benefit us both” He had dropped the gun momentarily, pointing the end at his index finger as he spun it around in his hands like a plastic toy. </p><p>“I want your surrender and I want the location of the Wolf’s Den” It was an outrageous request and yet he had you cornered, your only option was to comply if it meant saving Cole’s life. </p><p>“N-no” Cole’s soft voice had hung in the air, it was breathy and almost toneless. It was the sound of a dead man recounting his final wishes. </p><p>“-and if you give that, I will save your friend’s life. I won’t put him down like the dog he is, I promise that he’ll get all the medical attention he needs” You could see straight through Jacob’s deceptive lies, but your desperation was overcoming you as you watched Cole’s chest move slightly, barely enough to draw breath. You opened your lips, whatever you were going to say died on your breath. Moments of Eli chanting a Whitetail cheer to himself, moments of Tammy’s irrevocable temper, Wheaty’s sweet gaze all dawned on you. You saw dozens of faces look to you, relying on you for protection. This is what being a Whitetail meant, to die for the cause, to die silently. To let others die if it meant keeping hope alive. <br/>You clamped your lips shut again. It became awfully silent. You watched Jacob’s face harden at your obvious disagreeance to his proposal. His tongue flicked up to the inside of his cheek as he smiled and nodded towards the ground, as if chanting ‘of course’ over and over again in his head. He smiled, for the first time you’d ever seen and then it was gone. </p><p>You were gone, as if the world had been clouded in shades of green and fog. The sunlight allowed glimmers and sparkles to dance in the air like little fairies, and perhaps they were. The stench in the air was sweet and suffocating, it held you, feeling just like the warm toned arms you’d come to know. Cole stared at you if you were pure joy, his face was no longer distorted or beaten, his shoulders a ridge for butterflies to play and dance. He stood tall in the sunlight and you watched as he parted his lips, meeting you in the middle of what was desperate and hungry. He tasted just as sweet as the air and was as warm as a fire in the night. For a moment everything felt right, it was right. He was right before you, holding you to him as if it were his last time to do so. </p><p>“You had your chance” He opened his mouth and spoke, yet the words and the voice weren’t his. A snarl ripped your eyes away from his handsome face, immediately you were face-to-face with a ravaged dog, its face coated in red war paint. You’d seen the kind before, it was one of Jacob’s Judges. The warmth had disappeared and Cole was nowhere to be seen. Your heart rate exhilarated and you felt like you were suffocating; the air urging you to relax yet your body was firing up against it. The Judge slunk down as it bared it canines at you, growling, eyes targeting you. </p><p>You stepped backward, foot clamping down on a thick hard object. Your eyes flicked downward for a second, handing jumping to pick up the knife in the endless field of lush green grass and butterfly parties. Your mind was riddled with confusion, it was overtaking you. You felt a sudden wave of confidence. You ran at the beast, knife barred, eyes slitted like a predator, you had never felt so powerful in your life. The wolf came at you with a similar intensity, jumping at you. It was as if the world had sped up, you couldn’t register your actions, completely unsure if you were injured, if the judge was injured, if you were dead. You had landed on the ground, fall cushioned by the grazed fields so immaculately cut and yet now stained red, a coppery smelling stench that invaded your nostrils and filled your field of vision.</p><p>The Judge was lying on the ground on its side, whimpering, chest jumping up and down as its tongue hung outside of its mouth. Its back legs were kicking as if trying to outrun the inevitable fate you had condemned it to. The air felt slightly cooler and the judge’s legs had stopped kicking; It was watching the sun set kindly in the sky behind you, relishing in its final moment, coming to peace with the way the world had come to an end. The feeling radiated to you, you saw the hack wound from the Judge’s chest all the way up to its throat, blood pooling and matting in its fur. You outstretched your hand towards the predator, expecting it to growl, to jump, to snarl; yet it remained silent, releasing whimpers on the occasion as it bled into the Earth below. </p><p>You closed your eyes, putting your head to the creature’s chest, you felt its breath slow. You lifted your head to watch the creature’s final moments resonate on the sun, to release itself from its body and escape your arms yet you saw no wolf. </p><p>In your arms was the body of a man, the man you had kissed in what you now assumed was a dream. Yet the stab wound stood prominently on his chest, blood engulfing your lap as he watched you with saddened eyes. They held no blame nor malice, only pure understanding and affection. He’d rather die by your hand than by Jacob’s. You had let out the most pain stricken cry, the sound a mother would make if she had lost her child, the sort of cry anyone could hear and know that love had been lost. You heaved, you screamed as you held Cole’s body close to yours; as if it would do something, as if it would reverse your actions. You felt your love go limp, his compassion glaze over and his hand loosen over yours. It was your fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>